


Surrender

by thatEMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Soul Selling, Bondage, Comfort Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Padmé Amidala Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Magic & Rituals (Star Wars), Sith Ritual Fuckery, Smut, Suited Darth Vader, Vader has a choking fetish, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark smut, sad fucking, tw: depression, tw: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatEMGgirl/pseuds/thatEMGgirl
Summary: Lady Vader is alone in her room again, locked away in her husband's palace, with nothing to fill her time. Nothing to do but fuck herself on her hand, and hope it will fill the void left by her husband's absence.And then her husband returns.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Kudos: 14





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is a work of fiction, filled with fictional situations- irl, consent is key!  
> Keep it safe, sane, and freaky guys ;)

She was curled beneath satin sheets, pulse throbbing, fingers searching for that certain spot. Her hands were small. They wouldn't fill her the same way his did. But she ignored that, brushing a thumb along the surface of her panties. 

Padme sighed, curling her toes against the soft mattress. Yes... this was what she wanted...

An escape.

True escape was impossible, of course. She was a concubine now. A whore. Stripped of her titles in the Senate, unable to throw herself into her work, to hide her personal misery beneath the guise of Amidala, the strong, stoic leader of Naboo.

No. She was not permitted that blessed make-believe any longer. She was Lady Vader now. Bound to her Lord. Unable to forget that she should have been bound to both of _them_ , too, now. 

Their twins. Two little bundles of life with flailing arms and legs, consuming her attention with their need for food and changing and love and affection-

But she had never had the chance to hear her children cry. Not after Anakin had....

Now all she had was an empty cradle in the corner of her bedroom, half assembled. At first she'd been too busy to finish it. Then she'd been too pregnant to crouch down that way. And then Anakin had come home, and he'd nearly finished it for her, but then.... 

Then the Jedi Temple... it was burning... and Anakin, he was missing...

And then, he was on Mustafar, and she was rushing to save him...

And now she was left with an empty cradle in her bedroom that she couldn't bear to disassemble.

Tears burned her brown eyes, even as she screwed them shut. Slowly, she rocked her hips, gradually building up the friction against the palm of her hand. Padme's breath quickened. One graceful finger trembled as it dipped beneath the thin fabric of her panties.

 _This..._ This was what she had to live for now. Fucking herself on her hand while she pretended nothing else existed. The universe didn't exist. She didn't exist. All that mattered was the throbbing heat between her legs, the thin veins of fire burning through her skin, the way it made her muscles coil in the most blissful ways. 

It didn't matter that Darth Vader had confined her to his palace, deciding that political work was far too dangerous for his bride. It didn't matter that she would never see her home world again. It didn't matter that she was alone here, her husband sent on lengthy off-world missions by the Emperor.

It didn't matter that there was an empty cradle in the corner of her bedroom.

Her back arced, lips parting in a silent gasp, as her middle finger glided across her clit. Padme whimpered softly. And then traced her finger in a steady, torturous circle. The tip of it rubbed firmly between her slick folds, running smoothly across the wet, hot, skin. She whined, clenching her jaw as she tried not to make a sound.

With clumsy, impatient movements, she kicked off her panties, discarding them on the floor. Quickly, she drew her hand back towards her, and pressed her finger firmly down on her clit. Her short nail dug almost painfully into the sensitive flesh. But she didn't care. Gods, it felt _good_.  
"Anakin..." she murmured. Her free hand slipped between her legs, as well.  
_"Anakin..."_

Two fingers gently worked their way inside her. She curled them softly, letting her knuckles catch against the inner wall of her entrance as she slowly pumped them in and out. The friction, the way it tugged on her skin, the little sear of pain... It was _good._. Sweet Force, it all felt so _good...._

She let her mouth fall open as her other fingers increased the pressure on her clit. Her breaths came quick and heavy now, the sound of her own gasps filling her ears. She moaned, pressings her hips up into her hands, her pulse throbbing between her legs, her skin tingling, little fires dancing across her nerves, the pulsing pleasure building, and building, and building...  
Faster, and harder, and hotter....  
_"Anakin..."_  
Blood was pounding through her groin...  
_"Anakin!"_  
Her fingers pumped her slick cunt frantically, thumb flicking her clit, pressing harder, rubbing faster....  
_Anakin..._  
His lips on her skin, setting every nerve on fire....  
_You will never feel his lips again._  
Her fingers faltering...  
_Anakin is never coming home.  
You will never see him again.  
Not really.  
Not ever again._

_Just like you will never see your children again._

Her hands fell away. A sob tore through her throat as she sat up, wiping her hands on the covers before she brought them up to her face-

A tall, dark figure lurked in the corner of her vision; she shrieked, scrambling back only to have a gloved hand shoot out and grab her wrist-  


_"Padme,"_ Vader admonished. "It is only me."  


She gasped for air, her free hand clenched so tightly that her nails drew blood.  
_How long was he watching me?_  
Tears still cut a path through her cheeks; every limb was trembling.  


"Padme," he said, so soft that it was almost a murmur. His harsh breaths filled the room- she might have heard them sooner, if it hadn't been for her own frantic breathing.  
"Padme..." Vader reached out to her, one hand tangling in her loose curls, the other still clasped around her wrist. "I'm here. I will always be here."  
_Why would he say that? Was he reading my mind now, too?_

"You're not!" She burst out. People said bitter words were like spitting poison, but this was worse. Far worse. It was like a wave of every pain she'd ever felt was now spilling out of her, coming crashing down on her husband. "You're not here; you've never been here. You killed children, all of them, all of the children. They were your family, the Jedi were your family, and you killed all of them, all of them, the children- you're supposed to protect them, protect your family," she sobbed. She was aware, on some level, that she was making very little sense. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at all. And that was worse than feeling the pain. "You're supposed to protect your family- we had children- _we were supposed to be a f-family..._ "

She buried her face in her filthy hands, shoulders heaving, shaking, and just sobbing, sobbing, sobbing....

"I'm here..." He murmured, his gloved hands running over her back, across her shoulders, down her arms... "I'm here now. I'm here."  
"Y-You're not," she mumbled between gasps for air, "you're n-not, you're not, you're not, you're not...."  
Slowly, two cybernetic arms picked her up, gingerly lowering her onto his lap. Padme sat there numbly. She didn't know what to do with herself, or even where to place her hands. (She let them rest limply on her thighs.)

"I know that I am not here as often as I should be," he murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes. His gloved hands ran over her arms. "But this will not be forever."  
"It will," she mumbled. She stared blankly at his hands as they ghosted across her chest, reaching for the top button of her nightgown.  
"It will not." Vader insisted. Slowly, that gloved hand undid her top button. The other cupped her breast. 

Heat was pooling between her legs again. She tried to pretend it wasn't there.

"I know that I am gone for too long," Vader continued. "But the Emperor cannot send me away forever."  
Padme shook her head. "He can."  
"He won't live forever," Vader said- and he said it with an air of finality that sent chills down her spine. 

She shivered violently as his thumb skimmed across her nipple. The queen whimpered softly, feeling it harden beneath his touch, despite the layer of silk still between them.

She knew, on a certain level, that he was trying to distract her from what he'd just said about the Emperor.

She decided that she didn't care.

Padme closed her eyes, a soft gasp falling from her lips as he slowly rolled her nipple between his cold fingers. He must have taken his glove off, electing to touch her with his cybernetics.... _Kriff,_ he knew how to make her melt beneath his hands.

His free hand continued its slow path down her chest- he'd only just now reached the fifth button of her nightgown. Slowly, Padme arced her back, as if to lean her chest into his touch....

Gently, Vader began to move his knees apart- and, as she was straddling him, it forced her to spread her legs. She bit her lower lip harshly. This was always her favorite part: the anticipation of him spreading her legs. She loved to imagine it, over and over again; she loved to picture him leaning over her, his fingers slowly sliding up her thighs....

Suddenly, he moved his hands, pinching both her sensitive nipples. She mewled softly. Her legs trembled. 

"Is this what you wanted, my sweet queen?" He murmured- and there was a lilt to his voice, a gentle, amused tone beneath the harshness of his breaths.  
Padme nodded frantically, biting her lip so hard it almost bled.  
"Tell me how much you want it," Vader commanded.

She opened her mouth, fully intending to do so- only to have him pinch her nipples even harder, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. A low moan escaped her, and she was breathless.

Vader moved his knees apart again, spreading her legs even farther.  
"Show me how much you want me," He murmured.

Panting, she opened her eyes, gazing without fear into his mask- into the red lenses that hid his eyes from hers.

Slowly, deliberately, she sank down onto his thighs, gripping his shoulders tightly as she leaned back, spreading her legs as far as they could go. She smirked, watching that huge helmet of his tip down to stare at her slick slit. 

He wrapped an arm around her back to support her, his free hand slowly sliding up her thigh. The smirk fell off her face as she shuddered. 

She stared down at herself, transfixed as she watched one thick, cybernetic finger slip inside her. Immediately, she whined, pressing her hips further towards him as the cold finger curled within her.  
"A-Anakin-" She stuttered. She whimpered as he pulled his hand away: "No..."  
"Hush, love," He murmured. "Have patience."  
_"No..."_ She groaned, closing her eyes as she waiting for him to finish teasing her.

Then, so suddenly her heart stopped, he plunged all four fingers inside her. 

She screamed- she couldn't help it. It was a raw cry, one that left her crumpling against his armored body as he frantically pumped his fingers into her. Her muscles coiled in the most wonderful way as he pressed further inside her, roughly fucking her with his entire hand. Her whole body convulsed, her legs spasming as white-hot pleasure seared through her entire body and she felt like she was floating and-

He pulled his hand away, leaving her gasping and unsatisfied. 

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she leaned into him, whimpering softly.  
"Are you ready for me?" Vader whispered. She nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

Gently, almost timidly, an invisibly force lifted her onto her knees, while Vader reached beneath her, fiddling with something she couldn't see- the codpiece of his armor, she realized. And then, slowly, she was being lowered down, that same invisible force moving her....

Her breast rose and fell rapidly, her stomach fluttering as Vader's hands lifted the skirt of her nightgown. That unseen force kept pressing her down, lower and lower, until she fought against it- it was too soon, too soon for her to feel something so wonderful. She'd been so impatient to get here, but now all she wanted was to savor this moment as long as possible.

Vader chuckled as she fought to stay upright on her knees. He lifted his gloved hand, waving it in a downward motion- making it _very_ clear that he was the force pressing her down.  
"Don't you dare," she gasped, pressing down on his shoulders in an attempt to gain some leverage. She fought the weight dragging her down with everything in her; for just a moment, he let her win, the weight lightening enough for her to rise nearly completely.

Then, almost mischievously, he curled his hand into a fist. 

Padme gasped as she felt something unseen tighten around her waist, squeezing her almost tenderly as it dragged her back down toward Vader's lap.  
"Oh no you don't-" She panted with exertion, writhing in his grasp as she clawed at his shoulders for purchase. "Not yet-"  
When that failed, she kicked her legs out to the side, trying anything and everything to keep herself upright.

That, as it turned out, was a very bad idea. Without her knees planted firmly on the bed, there was nothing keeping Vader from pulling her straight down. 

She yelped, stomach dropping as she fell almost a full foot in the air, only to have Vader catch her again with the Force. That unseen hand tightened around her waist again- but it wasn't limited to her waist this time. It seem to press against her from every direction, wrapping like a vice around her torso, her arms, her thighs, her neck.... 

The softest, most tender pressure was applied to her jugular, making her gasp, before it faded away- but not completely. It was still there, stroking her throat with a feather-light touch, letting her know just who was in control.

And slowly, that invisible force lowered her down one last inch, until she felt something hot, and hard, and throbbing brush against her ready lips.

She smiled softly as that unseen grip tightened everywhere around her, the firm pressure somehow completely pleasant. Like the bite of the ropes he'd tie her up with, but far, far better. Padme closed her eyes, tipping her head back. It seemed the war had been won- but not by her. 

And gods and hells, she'd never been more excited to lose.

This was what she had left to live for, now. Being his. Being claimed by him. 

She'd been so angry. So determined to fight him- to fight to keep her seat in the senate, to keep her freedom to travel outside this palace, to be Amidala once more. 

But it had gotten her nothing. Nothing but misery. 

Why couldn't she let go? Let him claim her? Let herself enjoy this palace he'd caged her in, the same way she enjoyed the grasp he caged her in with now?

Why fight it? Why fight Vader any longer?

Why not let herself become completely his?

"I surrender..." she murmured. And she did. She let her body go limp within Vader's force-grip, letting him completely control her. Letting him _claim_ her.

"Please..." she whispered, a shiver running up her spine. "Please, please take me. I'm yours... I'm yours... I'm yours..."  
It was like the words, the submission, had finally freed her. Had finally given her life meaning. She belonged to Lord Vader- not just in body, as she always had, but now in heart, and mind, and soul. 

"I'm yours." She murmured, a smile softly curving her lips. She rocked her hips as best she could inside his grip, feeling that hot, throbbing tip brush against her skin again. It was like that friction was suddenly the best thing she had ever felt in her life. And she was wet- sweet Force, she was so wet, so ready for him.

"Mine," Vader whispered. His hands reached up to cup her face. 

Could he sense the change in her mind? Sense the meaning behind her words?

Somehow, she was certain he could.

And if he had been the one to plant those thoughts in her mind in the first place... perhaps while he'd been standing at her bedside, secretly watching her... when she'd been distracted, her mental shields vulnerable....

Well. So what if he had?

She was happy now. Ecstatic, even. Her life had meaning now. She'd never have to suffer through a haze of depression again. That was all that mattered.

Their love was all that mattered.

"Vader..." she said, rolling the almost foreign word across her tongue. "Vader. I want to be yours. _Please._ Please make me yours."  
"My love..." He murmured, gripping her hips tightly. "My Padme..."  
Softly, he began to press her down again.

Padme whined softly, feeling the tip of his cock press against her entrance. 

"You're mine now," Vader whispered. " _Tu aras manosi._ "  
It was a strange language, one she didn't understand- one she was very glad not to understand. It made her gut churn, her bones run cold. Some deep, instinctual part of her recoiled from it.  
"Promise me, Padme." Vader murmured, clutching her tighter. "Tu aras manosi. _Promise me._ "

Dark, ancient words came to her. Words that made her mind scream under the weight of them. She didn't think that she could bear to utter them- 

But then a sudden warmth swept through her, as unexplained as the former cold. Why couldn't she say these words? She was _Vader's...._  
Yes. She was Vader's. Vader loved her. Vader wanted her to say these words, wanted her to be his....

Yes. This was _right_.

"Tu aras manosi." Vader said again, as if knowing she would finally answer as he wanted.  
"N-Nu sua tu'iea." She stuttered. That primal fear shot through her again, but it was as if whatever her words had started, it could not be stopped.  
"Ikuny ir vele." He whispered, pulling her close.  
"Ikuny ir vele." She repeated. She was shaking now, the words falling from her lips as her mind screamed at her to _stop,_ that this _could not be undone-_  
"Dekomet."  
"Dekomet." 

Vader leaned inward, pressing the crest of his helmet to her forward as he uttered the final words- words she could _sense_ were a vow, binding and eternal:  
"Nu swear zhol."  
Padme swallowed tightly, the last words tumbling out of her as her body grew cold: "Nu swear zhol." 

She gasped as the cold abruptly left her, leaving gooseflesh in its wake even with the sudden warmth surging through her chest. Yet somehow, this time she knows it is _Vader's_ warmth, Vader's mind invading hers, giving her this small sliver of happiness, dragging her from her misery.

Padme doesn't care. 

She clings to it, clings to the warmth in her chest and the sudden joy- her _husband's_ joy- sweeping over her. And yet she knows that whether or not she clings to these feelings, they will never leave; they will never disappear. Those words spoken were a vow, an unbreakable one- one of the Sith tongue. Though as she said it, she may not have understood the language she spoke, she had _known_ what Vader was asking of her.

To become his.

And she had done it. Enslaved her mind, her love, and her desire to him for eternity, if only to _feel_ something, to escape from the crippling numbness that threatened to drown her. She could feel, could _sense_ the bond between their minds now, as much as she could feel a leather leash around her neck.

It felt wonderful.

Slowly, savoring every moment of it, Vader grasped her hips, guiding her ready lips onto the tip of his cock.

Her stomach flipped as she was pushed down, and she gasped as the barest inch of him pushed inside her. A low moan escaped her lips. His cock was so hard, and yet soft as velvet as itstretched her slick walls. 

Vader lifted her again, just slightly- she nearly protested, dying to have him inside her- and then he pulled her down atop him, his warm cock filling her completely. Padme cried out in delight, grinding her hips atop him as best she could, moaning as the heat pooled between her legs, her pulse throbbing through her groin. But Vader lifted her again, and she gasped at the sudden friction, her muscles coiling in the most wonderful way as he pressed back inside her.

He'd been gentle, so gentle with her, but now he grasped her body with the Force, making her fuck him rough and quick. Padme gasped, little fires shooting across her nerves as the heat built between her legs. Vader's hands, now freed, clutched at every inch of her body; she moaned as cold fingers pinched her nipples, hands cupped her breasts or her ass, or a thumb rubbed across her clit.

She heard Vader moan now, too, his hips bucking beneath her as he tangled his fingers in her hair. His pace became uneven, his breaths stuttering; her heart raced, her stomach fluttering as she realized they were both nearing their climax. Vader grasped her hips again, pulling her close, making their strokes shorter and shorter as he slammed her atop his thighs.

Padme felt him throb and twitch inside her, and as Vader slammed his hips up into hers, they both let go. She screamed as her whole body convulsed, her legs spasming as white-hot pleasure seared through her entire body and she felt like she was floating and a shudder rippled through her and this was bliss, pure bliss, as her soul ascended for one beautiful, burning moment, before slowly floating back into her.

And as she sunk into his lap, gasping for air, she knew her surrender had been worth it.


End file.
